


Discarded Feelings

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well you see, I'm not entirely sure as to why he didn't just say so, It's like I have to pry the words out of his mouth sometimes," Stiles flails his arms over his head, a great sign of distress, "He's always been like that,"</p>
<p>They had to find the Alpha, even if it meant Stiles could lose his abilities and his memory, He needs to find that werewolf and bring him down. "We've got nothing to lose-" he says with a smile "Besides my memory . . and possibly my life," He laughed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A medium

Walking along the chard, darkened wood, Stiles touches his finger tips to the lining of the front door. “Such happiness, yet-” Stiles steps back “Such sorrow,” His eyes flicker from the opened door to a hallway. “The history of this house is far beyond what I expected,” Stiles walked in quietly and carefully. He looked to his right, what seemed to be a living room. To the left a book or kitchen area. Stiles stared up at the staircase, “A mother, A father, A daughter,” Stiles’ breath was caught in his throat, “You’re so-”

“My family’s house, I wanted to remodel and have it ready for me to live in it again,” A young female said, “I was wondering when you were going to show,” Stiles smiled over his shoulder. Cora, Cora hale.

Stiles was a medium, and dealing with the supernatural wasn’t anything new to him. He was very aware of Cora’s ‘situation,’ and didn’t bother to ask farther. “The hale house, its history is very beautiful, but very painful,” Stiles walked to the living room. Cora followed a few steps behind him. “Why did you call me here?” He asked as he traced his fingers along the mantel of the fireplace.

Cora was quiet, when Stiles turned around he realized why. “Most don’t have the ability to sneak past me,” Stiles is staring at a large man, maybe 200 lbs of muscle, propped up black hair, and eyes that shined a bluish-green. He had stubble that seemed just right; the man’s arms where crossed along his chest, his eyes set tightly on Stiles. A grey Henley shirt that hung loosely along his shoulders and chest, a pair of dark jeans and what looked like combat boots, but not the totally heavy ones.

Stiles admired the way he leaned against the wall frame the separated the kitchen from the living room. One leg crossed over the other. “I’m Stiles,” Stiles smiled and hid his hands behind his back. The man winced in a scowl and growled as he shot a look at Cora. He wasn’t pleased, Stiles could tell, he was trying to make it obvious. Cora looks at him then back to Stiles, “This is my older brother,” she paused for a second “Derek,”

At the sound of his name, and acknowledgement; he straightened but continued to lean. Stiles nodded towards him, almost like a bow. “Alright, I am here because of him,” Stiles smiled. “You,” Stiles gestured his hand out towards Derek “Know you’re dead, right?” Derek’s face tightened his scowl was replaced with confusion, Stiles looked at Cora “We have a sourwolf,” Stiles mused, Derek’s eyes flicked a deep ruby red for a moment. Stiles took note; “Well, you know you’re dead, and you are willingly staying here,” Stiles tucked his hand behind him again.

He paced by the fireplace, “Werewolves know when they’ve past into the afterlife, Usually-” Stiles paused for a second looked around the living room, “Where’s the body?” Cora looked taken aback, “Uh, on this property,” She hesitated, “Derek wanted to be buried on this land,”

“Ah!” Stiles raised his hands above his head, surprising both Cora and Derek. “You wanted to be bound to this house,” Stiles pointed a slim finger at Derek, causing a low growl to rumble through him. “I know my shit,” Stiles proudly crossed his arms and continued to pace, “Your mother, She’s beautiful,” Stiles stops, reaching his hand out towards the living room chair as if to help someone up. Derek winced, He couldn’t see her. “She’s moved on, like your father,” He smiles “That’s why you can’t see them, it’s just their essence that I feel,” Stiles sighs.

He brings his hand back to his back, “Werewolves have the ability to return to life, looking as they do,” Stiles said his eyes shut, “Though they can’t age, after-” Stiles stops opening his eyes to see Cora with water lining her bottom lid, “You didn’t know this?” Stiles looked from her to Derek, “From the color of his eyes, I take it he was an alpha,” Stiles rubbed his knuckle to his nose. “I, we, we didn’t know,” She said.

Derek looked human, he wasn’t ghostly, or see through. Which was strange; that’s how stiles put two and two together. “He’s done it, that’s why he looks the way he does,” Stiles shoved his hands to the recesses of his jacket pockets. He shrugged his shoulders at both of them.

“What are you?”

“Finally, the man of the hour speaks,” Stiles laughs, trying real hard to avoid the mini heart attack, he was going to have. “I’m Stiles,” he smiled.

“Smart ass. What are you?”


	2. "Just Stiles, is fine"

Derek’s eyes narrowed as he took a space next to his sister. He faced them both, “I’m a Medium,” Stiles said “I can see and speak with the dead, Thus I’m standing here talking to you,” Stiles explained, He can’t count how many times he’s tired to explain this, and actually have someone understand.

Stiles stopped his train of thought, which was almost impossible. “I’d really like it if you didn’t,” Stiles raised an eyebrow

“What?” Derek said

“I’d like it if you didn’t go throw my memories. I’ve had one too many of you try to do that and just give me a totally head ache.” Derek took a step back  “Mr. Stilinski I-” Stiles eyes opened up wide and he began to shake his head viciously, “No, no, no, no” He said quickly as he jumped to her side and covered her month. She looked at him suspiciously from the corner of her eye. “Mr. Stilinski is my father,” He whispered next to her ear. “Unless my Father is showing up, I don’t wish to hear that,” Stiles looked around to make sure.

His hand fell to his side and he walked back to the fire place, “Just Stiles, is fine,” He smiled holding his hands behind his back.

Derek shared a look of disray and confusion with his sister. “Um, Stiles, I want to know what I can do for him,” She glanced up at Derek his hands hanging from his pockets. Stiles smiled widely and laughed, because he didn’t giggle, “That’s easy,” Stiles crossed his arms “We just have to unbind him from the house, I can see that he has a plan, since he seems human,” Stiles pointed with his nose, like someone there would actually understand.

“Unbind? Seems?” Cora intertwined her fingers. “Yeah, Werewolves, like I said before, have this uncanny ability to come back, you know like . . . To life. As weird as it may seem, I think Sourpuss over there, self consciously connected to the one that killed him,” Derek’s eyebrows shot up as he watched Stiles sway from left to right. “We just have to find that werewolf and connect his body with the living on the full moon,” Stiles said, seemingly unchanged by what he knows.

While Derek and Cora are having trouble taking in the information, “Do you want to be alive?” Stiles asked, looking directly at Derek. He didn’t move, he keep his eyes locked one Stiles. “The Hale family was mighty, I believe they still are, But only a man can carry the name,” Stiles shrugged, “She can be a feminist and try and keep her last name but at the end of it will always be her spouses name,” Stiles felt a sudden cringe throughout his body.

Derek shoved him into a wall without touching the man. “Damn, I thought I’d be used to that,” Stiles said as he slammed down to the floor, “Derek!” Cora slapped a small hand hard against Derek’s broad and stone like chest. Not that Stiles was checking him out, no, no.

“It’s alright,” Stiles stood up, dusting himself off, “I’ve been hit with worse,” he laughed while raising his hands up, “Uh, Hale, would you mind stepping outside, please,” Stiles said a little breathlessly. Because we need not forget that he took a hit.

“Why?” Derek growled, “I wish for you to throw me so I can see what I’m dealing with,” Stiles said a little hunched over “No, why the hell do you think I’m asking you to step out for,” Stiles straightened his back and walked past the two to the front door. “The unbinding happens here,” Stiles pointed at the doorway, “You have to step foot outside, through the threshold if you will,” Stiles did this weird motion with his head and hands, like he was bobbing them.

Cora reassured Derek with a tap to his shoulder. “You can touch him?” Stiles said, a little too surprised, “Uh, yeah,” Cora said. Stiles paced in front of the front door and mumbled to himself.

“This might change things,” He grumbled, “I need to take him into town,” Stiles stopped pacing and looked at Cora, “With people?” She said, sounding completely unsure about it, “Well generally,” Stiles said as he stepped out. Cora followed, Derek only followed until the threshold.

“You won’t die, and neither will the house,” Stiles said as he leaned against his jeep. “You’re a real pain,” Derek growled “I get that a lot, and I’m starting to see it as a compliment,” Stiles shrugged with a crooked smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got it, I will update this every Monday!

Derek stared at the doorway a good while, and Stiles started to become a little impatient.

 

“Alright, if you don’t come out on your own, I will _push_ you out,” Stiles threatened. Derek growled then took an uneasy step forward. He didn’t know what waited for him outside his home, he didn’t have a reason t trust this _Stiles_ with anything. When Derek glanced at his younger sister, her expression pained and somewhat scared. He felt compelled to move.

 

Derek strode out, he didn’t bother looking back, “Looking like a model, even when you’re shaking on the inside,” Stiles smiled foolishly as Derek made his way down the steps and to his sisters side. He shot Stiles a glare and a low growl.

 

“I feel your emotions, it isn’t my problem that you convey like a well written novel,” Stiles pushed off his jeep and went for the driver door “Fifty shades of grey, Yeah, that’s totally something you’d read,” Stiles humored as he jumped into the driver seat. Stiles noticed Cora place a hand on Derek’s huffed out chest. He wasn’t kind on taking offenses. Stiles could feel the calm she brought him by just that touch alone.

 

Stiles rolled his window down and stared at the two, “If I’m fixing this problem, I need the _problem,_ ” Stiles pointed a finger at Derek, who is flashing his ruby red eyes. Cora sighed.

 

“You plan on getting killed don’t you,” She pushed her sleeves up and pushed Derek’s shoulder, “Go on, I’ll follow behind you,”

 

There was a sudden ting in Stiles heart. A longing, or a wanting, something was pulling Stiles heart to pieces, and he wasn’t sure how to word it. It wasn’t Cora leaving, there was comfort in her words; _I’ll follow behind you._ No, this was something deeper, something that was almost heart wrenching.

 

As Derek made his way to the passenger side, he took one last look at the house—there, that’s what it was, Stiles could pin point the feeling. It was _abandonment_. Derek felt alone outside of his home. Which explains why he took comfort in Cora after he stepped out; Derek was seated and buckled, “You don’t need a seat –,”

 

“Force of habit,” Derek stares out the window, there it was again. Stiles put his car in drive and rounded the front yard.

 

The pain was intense. Stiles had to roll a window down to breath, it was a panic attack that he wasn’t even experiencing. Stiles would steal little glances at Derek, the man was a model, it had to have been a sin when he was alive. Then the silence became unbearable or Stiles, he drummed his thumbs over the steering wheel then glanced at Derek “So,” Stiles made sure Derek could feel the awkward.

 

“Don’t try and sympathize with me,” Derek said flatly. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Sympathize, I’ve been wrecking you’re whole being since I’ve meet you,” Stiles laughed, “You think I’m going to try and reopen your wounds?”

 

Derek shrugged his shoulders as he stared out the window. He was watching the side view mirror. Cora was on his tail, the comfort and feeling of home rumbled through the car. Derek glanced at Stiles, slight surprise on his face.

 

“I—Uh, I amplify what you feel, if you growl, then it echoes through me,” Stiles glance from the road to Derek, “When you through me against the wall, you made a connection, well you made one when I walked in without permission,” Stiles leaned in his seat, Stiles realized he wasn’t getting a reaction, so he met his eyes.

 

Those beautiful pale eyes, “I feel what you feel,”

 

By the end of the drive Stiles was convinced that Derek’s eyebrow were stuck in a permanent scowl. It was a loft apartment, Derek looked at it questioningly, “What?” Stiles said half offended, “It’s nice, so shut up,” Stiles smiled as he saw Cora roll her eyes, “He calls it his humble abode,”

 

“Damn right I do,” Stiles laughed.

 

When they were settled in, Derek noticed just a few things, a bed by the large window, a couch, and a spiral stair case. Derek fell victim to; _curiosity killed the—uh, the werewolf._

 

Stiles disappeared behind a wall with mumbles and grumbles about old books and never having enough information, “Ah-ha!” Stiles shouted, Stiles held a piece of toast in his mouth as he came out with hurdles of old books in his arms.

 

“I-f thif I-f foun the anfer,” Stiles smiled and dropped the books on his bed, he turned around and looked at both Derek and Cora who stood in front of his couch,

 

“What?” they said together, Stiles laughs and tears a pieces of the toast off as he pulls, “I think I found the answer,” Stiles whipped back around and opened a leather dust  covered book, “I wasn’t to sure about the unbinding and the whole Alph-”

 

“Wait, wait on god damn second,” Derek growled as he made his way around the couch the same time Stiles turned to look over his shoulder. “You weren’t sure about pulling me out of my house,” the sound was low, but the feeling was internal and predatory.

 

Stiles took another bite, “I was _assuming_ , Hale, and I was right, that was the only reason you felt the way you did before you left,” Stiles flipped an old page as he stared down Derek, “You can’t push me against anything in here,” Stiles smiled.

 

“Why not?” Derek growled, he stood a good three feet from Stiles, “I’ve rounded my whole loft with mountain ash and wolf’s bane,”

 

“How were we able to get in?” Cora asked, “That’s simple, hun.” Stiles smiled “That big metal door, I opened it for you,”

 

Cora looked back at the door and then back to Stiles “Then why can’t he-”

 

“Hit me?” Stiles straightened out and turned around to face them both, “Mountain ash and wolf’s bane works differently with spirits,” Stiles sighed, “You could maul me to death, but _he_ couldn’t do a damn thing,” Stiles whipped back around and flipped through the old book.

 

“I was wondering as to why you are, well still human-like,” Stiles said as he lifted a book up in his arms, cradling it as he made his way to Derek, “See,” he pointed to a diagram that showed a werewolf in the grave and another standing above the grave.

 

“This means what?” Derek asked.

 

“We are going to find the _alpha_  that killed you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! (: Really I do.


	4. Luck Pushing.

It was dramatic, Stiles will admit. Derek’s eyes were slightly narrowed as for Cora’s, you’d think someone popped a firecracker in her face. Stiles observed the two before continuing.

 

“Sometimes I surprise myself by my vast knowledge,” Stiles laughs, “Alright so, we need to find him, her, it, whatever,” Stiles flailed his arms around as he turned back to the pile of books on his bed.

 

“You, um, want to find the man that killed my family?” Cora cleared her throat

 

“I want to find the guy that killed your brother-- wait, wait a second,” Stiles was tossing papers and binders around like he knows what he’s doing “I can, and it’d be easy,” Stiles is trailing off into a mumble. Continuing to throw papers and folders and even some books aside—

 

“Ah-ha!” Stiles hold up a paper and waves it around as he takes his last bite of his toast. Derek and Cora shared a look, “Do you guys to that a lot? Cause it seems that you do, I mean you’ve been doing it since I’ve met you both,” Stiles tailed off as he pulled the paper to his eyes.

 

“Beside that point,” Stiles jumps up to them, “I need to take him to town or at least to the square,” Stiles smiles as he hands Cora the paper, Derek leans over her to see. “The person that killed your family is dead, _She_ is dead,” Stiles shrugs his shoulders. Derek raises an eyebrow, “C’mon, you’ve got to remember that lady,”

 

“Kate?” Cora whispers.

 

“Bingo,” Stiles points a finger at her, “That there is the unsolved murder of the young man Derek Hale,” Stiles rubs the tip of his nose, “the suspect an older gentlemen named Peter Hale, along with many other suspects that might have had something against that guy,” Stiles turns back and struts to his bed covered in opened books, papers, and binders.

 

“My uncle was a suspect?” Derek says.

 

“Yes, big guy,” Stiles claps his hands together, “And you would know that if you’d left that house, but I can understand, you lived there after the fire and well even after your death, untimely as that is—is untimely the word?” Stiles is looking through the papers again.

 

“You make no sense,” Derek starts, “None of this makes sense,” Stiles body stills as he stands up from his slougch over his bed.

 

“No. I’m busy with another case, I’m sorry, I’ll talk to her when I get the chance,” Stiles is speaking in what sounds like a mumble, but Derek and Cora can hear every word.

 

“Who the-” Derek starts but Stiles hand is up to stop him, “Mary Loften. Alright, I’ll remember,” Stiles smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course it doesn’t make any sense to you,” Stiles is facing Derek, “You were trapped in the house, thus meaning you weren't in tune with what was

going on around you,”

 

“Who were you talking to,” Cora asked.

 

“I was- huh?” Stiles raises an eyebrow, Cora points to the empty space next to him, “Oh, that was Mr. Loften, he needs me to talk to his wife about something,” Stiles shrugs. “They seem to find me all over the place, Only a few people know what I can do, so if you don’t mind, I’d like it if you can keep this between us,” Stiles smile was wry and hopeful, Cora nodded.

 

“Thanks. So like I was saying, we need to get to town,” Stiles claps his hands and points with both to the large metal door.

 

In town Stiles is talking with Cora, indirectly talking with Derek, “So, you figured that Derek’s feelings would affect you, meaning you’d know who did it?” Cora asked, as they walked out of the coffee shop. “I don’t _figure,_ I _know._ Derek, despite not remembering, his feelings and emotions will,” Stiles smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Derek looms close to Stiles, keeping a watchful eye for people who come close. “You’re a protective one, aren’t you,” Stiles teases.

 

“I never liked people, and I realize just how much I liked my solitude,” Derek growled

 

“You made a funny!” Stiles laughs loud earning him a couple stares, Cora shifts in her jacket as she smiles nervously, “You seem used to all the stares,” Cora says, almost sounding like it was a question. “I am, when it looks like you talk to yourself out in public, you get stared at,”

 

Stiles is smiling as they reach a small gift shop, “A gift shop?” Cora gives Stiles a confused look, “I think we should stop being surprised, Cora,” Derek deadpans.

 

Stiles laughs, “I work here with a friend, I need to make some calls and read some papers off the inter-web,” Stiles opens the door.

 

A goofy looking kid with short black wavy hair walks out from a back room with a large box, “And I had to tell her I was done, but-”

 

“We all know you will never be done,” Stiles finishes as he leads Cora and Derek in, “Stiles!” The boy looked like he hadn’t seen Stiles in ages.

 

“Man, I swear, sometimes I wish I _was_ done,” Scott laughed, “Who’s the girly?”

 

“This is Cora, and-”

 

“And? Oh god, you’re working a case?” Scott rolls his eyes, “Who’s the other one?”

 

“Well if you’d let me finish,” Stiles rolls his eyes with humor, “This is Cora, and her older Brother Derek,” Cora waves a hand while Derek is roaming the store. Looking at the lamps and shot glasses that are place on shelves along the store.

 

“Cora, Derek, this is Scott. My best friend,” Scott beams, it’s a proud thing to be the best friend of someone who can see and speak to the dead, or it seems that way.

 

“Scott, I will be in the back looking up the information and I will be in and out of the shop,” Stiles assures him with a smile, “Okay, you didn’t bring me coffee, so you owe me,” Scott smiles as he unloads the box.

 

Stiles leads Cora to the back room, and sits in a chair behind an old crafted table. His laptop open and ready to be used “I hardly use my laptop in cases, just because I have papers and what not on a lot of the old news and yada, yada,” Stiles is typing, and his eyes are flashing back and forth as he reads.

 

“But this case is slightly different, I don’t have all the playing cards and Mister grumpy over there,” Stiles looked up from the screen at Derek who is leaning against the door frame “Is, well a brick wall. Has he always been that way?” Stiles crooks an eyebrow. Cora sighs and nods “He smiles,”

 

“What?” Stiles asks as he looks up at Cora wide eyed and gaping, Cora laughed, “He may be a broody ghost, but he had feelings once, still does,”

 

“I know that, it’s just, you can’t expect me to know that after what I’ve been exposed too,” Stiles laughed as he started typing. He was pulling up pages and pages of old case files, Cora watched carefully.

 

“Oh, hey!” She pointed out, “There’s the house, before the fire,” Cora trailed off. Stiles gnawed his lip as he pulled up the page, “I remember Sheriff Stilinski holding back,” Cora whispered. Stiles sighed and read through the paper.

 

“Peter Hale a known suspect in the murder case of Derek Hale,” Stiles reads carefully, “Peter states he was away on business when he heard of his Nephew’s murder,” Stiles gives Derek a cautious glance. Derek was glaring down at him. “So Peter is ruled out, right?” Cora asked.

 

“Not exactly, Yeah he was away on business,“ Stiles made air quotes, “But he’s a werewolf, a born werewolf, if I’m correct,”

 

“So?”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to answer when he hears the gift shop bell ring. “Hi, how can I help you?” Scott asks, “I’m actually looking for someone,” A male voice, soothing and charming to the tone. Cora has her hand over her mouth. “He goes by Stiles,”

 

Stiles eyes narrow, he can’t see Derek anymore. Stiles gets up from his set and goes to the front, “Stilinski to the save, what can I do ya for?” Stiles says with a smile.

 

“Stiles, my names Peter,”

 

“Hale, right?” Stiles’ grin is large and unflattering. Peter stares him down curiously.

 

“Yes, I wanted to ask you about,”

 

“The supernatural occurrences of Beacon hills? You and fifty hundred spirits that are stuck here,” Stiles jokes, “Don’t mind him, that’s how he socializes,” Scott shrugs. “The people must love him,” Peter replies with a groan.

 

“They do, they have this tendency to find me after they die,” Stiles looks up to his ceiling with a crooked eyebrow. “You here that Jeff! You rotten bastard,” Stiles shakes a fist in the air.

 

“Anyway, how can I help you, Mr. Hale,” Stiles smiles at the man

 

“I’m looking for someone, he wasn’t where I remember seeing him last,”

 

“Could you be talking about you’re Nephew?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“I’ve seen him around my shop, in fact, Cora is here,” Stiles gestures to the back room. “I figured you knew that since you’re a werewolf and all,” Stiles was pushing his luck. Peter’s lips were holding a tight smile as Stiles spoke to him.


	5. Stiles the Medium

The tension in the air was thick and Stiles was just sitting there looking through files on his laptop while Cora stood behind staring at her uncle.

 

“Get him out.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, Derek pulls up a word document and answers with _Let me see you eyes, and I’ll make him leave after._ Derek reads over his shoulder then stands beside him, Stiles takes a look at his eyes, still a beautiful pale.

 

“Mister- uh Hale. I’ve got a case to work and I have a shop to run, I’ll ask you to set up an appointment with my friend Scott, and I’ll see you then.” Stiles smiles up at him. Peter gives him a passing glance then nods.

 

“It was good to see you, Cora.” Cora stuck close to Stiles, Peter left the store, Stiles figured he wouldn’t want to met Stiles again, but who would want too, okay, everyone would love to be next to Stiles, let’s face facts.

 

“So he isn’t all-round pleasant. And you both lived with that? Geez.” Stiles closed the document and continued with his readings. Cora pulled a chair out and sat down in front of Stiles’ desk, her face sank and Derek’s hand came to her shoulder.

 

Stiles was suddenly overcome with pressure in his chest like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles knew immediately knew it wasn’t his own feelings, it began with a strong scent of smoke. Stiles tried to catch his breath, “How- how many of you got out of the fire?” Stiles asked as he typed away and began to click open pages upon pages.

 

“Derek, Uncle Peter, Laura and I.” Cora answered.

 

Stiles’ chest tightened, “Alright, I get it. Stop it. I can’t breathe if you keep filling my lungs with smoke.” Stiles pushes away from his desk and stands up. Cora watches him closely and Derek just glares as Stiles paces the room. “I need files from my Dad’s office.” He says.

 

Stiles pulls out his phone and dials, he waits for a moment as he holds it up to his ear, “Hey, yo, Dad. Wait- No, don’t assume things, you know what the means. Well yes. Okay. Dad, I need a favor. Well yes, but you still shouldn’t assume, that’s just being an ass. Yes. Yes. No. Maybe. Yes. Hale.” There’s a long pause and then Stiles is smiling, “I’ll pick them up. Thanks. Love you too Old man.”

 

Stiles looks up from the floor to see curious eyes on him, Stiles waves his phone at them and Cora just nods, “How exactly are these files going to help us?” Derek asks.

 

“Your sister wants you to have peace. The files will help us because I can see things others can’t. I’ll be able to narrow down the people we talk too.” Stiles says as he paces the room, Derek watches carefully, Stiles is rather lanky and long limbs, but he isn’t unattrac- _Stop_.

 

“I’m more then what meets the eyes, Derek.” Stiles grins at him.

 

After a short visit to the police station, Stiles is back at his loft with Derek, Cora had pack business to attend leaving both Derek and Stiles to deal with themselves. Stiles can feel the question Derek’s not asking burning in his head.

 

“You’ve attached yourself to me. That’s why you couldn’t leave with Cora.” Stiles answers as he sits on his bed Indian style with papers surrounding him. “This leading back to when I walked into your home without permission _and_ when you tossed me; I don’t have time to teach my ways to you.” Stiles says, “I have to find names, that’s what I have to do.”

 

Stiles hears Derek walk around his loft while he reads files after files, not finding so much as a witness to Derek’s murder in the first three files.

 

It’s been three hours and Stiles has fallen asleep.

 

Derek looks over the boy, his body stretched out as if he was reaching for some paper to far from his fingers; just dangling off the side of his bed. Derek shakes his head and explores the loft. The living room/bedroom area is pretty simple, there are books everywhere and disorganized binders and folders on bookshelves. There’s a large brick wall that’s been torn open into a kitchen, Derek wondered what one person would do with so much space, but he then seen all the books and boxes _of_ books and stops that thought right there.

 

Derek is leaving the kitchen when he hears Stiles scream. Fast then Derek could blink he was within 4 feet of Stiles.

 

“One. Two. Thirteen. Sixty Eight. Thirty four.” Stiles counts. His chest is heaving and his hands cover his ears, “I’m awake. I’m awake.” He repeats to himself, Derek watches him curiously until he finally looks up at him. Stiles gives him a broken smile.

 

“Sorry. It happens sometimes.” Stiles is up and off his bed faster than Derek felt comfortable with, he ran off passed Derek into his kitchen, “I think I know where to take you first, We’ll have to wait til Cora get’s here if you want that, I’d rather have her here when we do this. Other’s I’ll be locked up and you’ll be stuck like- well like, yeah.” Stiles says way too fast to be human.

 

Stiles turns around to see Derek staring at him curiously, Stiles sighs and opens his fridge, pulling out juice then looking back at Derek, “Just because I can see the dead doesn’t mean I’m not all that different or, well, all that normal. I don’t do weird rit- Okay, let’s just stop right there. You don’t need to know, I don’t need to tell you.” Stiles shakes his head and takes a drink right from the bottle of juice.

 

“I wasn’t asking.” Derek says.

 

“You were. Just not verbally.” Stiles says, “Now, let’s get to work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with some themes and I was totally stuck on this one; so I thought, let's just go with it.


End file.
